


beautiful

by zysan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Sappy, Short & Sweet, cause why nawt, red is such a sap you guys, reminiscing is a weiRD WORD, thats my hc, u guys ready for some SAP, very very VERY small sexual reference, wheeze most of this is red reminiscing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zysan/pseuds/zysan
Summary: Red was the happiest he'd ever been.





	beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> jhgjhgfvb a non bnha fic??? whomst???????
> 
> apparently i can't write anything longer than 800 words without giving up lmaoooooooo
> 
> i just,,, needed more of them-
> 
> jhgfdghjhuytrertyu enjoyy

It was a warm summer’s day. The smell of fresh flowers and love drifted through the peaceful air. Alola truly was a beautiful place, with it’s deep blue oceans and bright scenery. Quiet yet bustling islands dotted across the vast seas. The calming sound of waves echoing through his ears. Though Red loved Kanto, he couldn’t deny how wonderful this region was. 

They were here on a vacation, a honeymoon of sorts. Green insisted they take a trip somewhere nice to celebrate. Green, Red thought. Red would agree that, as lovely as Alola was, it had no match to Green. They’d been together for years now, but Red’s feelings haven’t changed for him since. He fell for Green hard the first time around, thinking it was unrequited. After years of keeping his feelings hidden, Green confessed to him. He was so surprised but so happy all at the same and it was the best feeling Red had ever had. It had been long since then, but Red still had that incredible feeling every time they were together. Green was surprisingly very shy, and the first time they made love Green was extremely hesitant, but he kept insisting Red to continue. Soon, however, Green became comfortable in Red's embrace. It was the hottest, most passionate night the two had shared together. They were each other’s firsts for just about everything.

Red was cut out of his thoughts by a lively voice and a soft had slid into his. 

“C’mon Red! Whatcha waitin’ for? The next ferry pulls in in a few minutes!” Green’s bright expression could lift any broken spirit.

“Ah, yea,” Red scratched his head. “I was just reminiscing our life story..."

“Bleh,” Green stuck his tongue out, “you’re such a sap.”

Red laughed softly. “But you still love me.” He pressed his head up to Green’s.

“I really can’t deny that…” Green closed his eyes and brought his lips to Red’s for a short chaste kiss. 

“We should get going,” Red whispered softly.

“Ehhh, just a little longer…” Green rested his arms on Red’s shoulders. And in that moment, Red was filled with a warmth throughout his body. He couldn’t deny he wanted to stay like that longer too. So they did, wrapped in each other’s presence for what felt like hours. 

And Red was the happiest person in Alola.


End file.
